


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 39: Taste

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 39: Taste

Everything tastes different in the Pegasus galaxy.

Blaise spends the first few weeks eating in his quarters, the better to practice transfiguring his food. But no matter what he does, everything just tastes wrong. When all they have are MREs, he just figures the problem is with the base product ( _can't make a perfect pincushion from an imperfect hedgehog_ , McGonagall always said). He still goes the effort of changing his meals, if only for the magic practice (and because even if they taste wrong, it's still better than the unaltered stuff).

He goes through the same routine once the expedition has a vaguely proper cafeteria setup. The food still is wrong.

Even the taste of come is off. But Blaise isn't sure if that's Pegasus or the difference between men and boys.


End file.
